The present invention pertains to riding accessories, and, in particular, to a harness assembly for a rider of a horse or other animal.
One inherent drawback of riding an animal such as a horse is the possibility of injury to the rider in the event the rider falls off or is thrown from that animal and crashes to the ground. This risk of injury may prevent some inexperienced riders from participating in potentially beneficial horse-riding experiences. For example, while physically or mentally challenged individuals often take pride and find great enjoyment in riding a horse, it is believed that some people may nonetheless refuse to permit such riding to occur for fear that such an individual, despite the best efforts of those assisting the rider with that ride, may fall from even a docile horse.
Even experienced riders risk falling from a horse and crashing to the ground in certain circumstances. For example, when training or "breaking" a "green" or untamed horse, an able rider who elects to saddle and then mount the saddled horse runs the risk of serious injury should the horse buck or throw off the rider before the horse grows accustomed to having the rider on its back.
One known device that attempts to address this problem employs a harness for the rider. A rope connected to the harness is routed over a pulley fixedly mounted to the roof or overhead rafter of a barn and then down to a human spotter for the rider. The spotter tries to maintain a proper tension in the rope as the rider exercises the horse such that the rider will not crash to the ground should he or she fall off the horse. While perhaps of some use, this device suffers from numerous shortcomings. For one thing, this device requires an attentive spotter and can not be operated effectively by the rider alone. In addition, the rider must stay fairly close to directly beneath the rafter mounted pulley or risk crashing into the ground when she falls because the spotter may not have been able to remove enough of the slack in the rope in the limited amount of time available.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device which reduces the risk of a rider crashing to the ground after falling off an animal such as a horse.